


Mirror Mirror

by 4thofFive



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thofFive/pseuds/4thofFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's feeling a bit insecure at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Another old one. A coda to the third season episode "Kapu."

Danny had had it! Enough was enough. He’d been patient all day but he finally blew his stack when he pulled open the main door leading into the Iolani Palace then turned to say something to his partner expecting the other man to be right behind him. Instead, Steve had stopped to examine himself critically in the reflective surface of the door’s glass. 

The Commander had done this at least a half dozen times that day – checking himself furtively in the bottom of his oatmeal spoon at breakfast this morning, staring at himself in the door of the microwave in the staff room, glancing regularly in the Camaro’s rear view mirror. Every time the SEAL passed by an even remotely reflective surface he’d pinch the skin at his jaw, smooth his hand down his neck or use the pads of his fingers to pull the skin away from the edges of his eyes as if to erase the small lines that were evident there.

“Enough, Steven!” Danny hissed grabbing Steve’s arm and pulling him through the door before manhandling the taller man into a private corner of the foyer.

Steve dropped his hands away from his face and gave Danny a ridiculously wide-eyed look of both innocence and guilt.

“Wha-?” he replied in his usual poly-syllabic McGarrett manner.

The blond man crowded his boyfriend against the wall and shook an angry finger up at him.

“Stop staring at yourself in every shiny surface!”

“I wasn’t…”

“Ever since that college girl thought you were her friend’s dad you’ve been paranoid about your looks.”

“I’m not paranoid, I’m just…”

“You don’t look old, ok? You don’t need work done if that’s what you’ve been thinking.” Danny growled becoming annoyed with his boyfriend’s sudden concern about his appearance. Most of the time Steve didn’t even look in a mirror – the bastard didn’t need to, he was always perfect. 

Steve muttered something under his breath and Danny raised his eyebrows and tipped his head forward.

“What?” he snapped.

“I said she thought you were her friend’s dad too you know,” the SEAL grumbled petulantly, his face flushing with embarrassment.

Danny threw his hands out to his side.

“Yes, but I don’t care. That’s the difference between us. I’m not all freaked out that I’m not the fairest in the land anymore.”

Steve stuck out his bottom lip and shrugged as he dropped his eyes to the floor and folded his arms tightly on his chest.

“It’s just…she thought I was that young woman’s dad,” he whined. “I’m only 36!”

“The girl was like 18 years old Steven, anyone over the age of 30 looks like someone’s dad to her!”

Steve made a circle on the floor with the toe of his boot as he jammed his hands into his pockets.

“But…do you think I look old enough to be her dad?” He glanced worriedly up at Danny before looking away again.

Danny rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration as he swiped one hand down his face. He was used to being the one who worried about his looks – especially since he started dating Lt. Commander McBeautiful.

“No, Steven, you don’t look old enough to be her dad,” Danny enunciated slowly through gritted teeth and with exaggerated patience. “You’re young and pretty – the prettiest one of all, ok? When you’re 100 you will still be the prettiest one of all.”

A shy but slightly smug smile tugged at the corner of Steve’s mouth and he slowly raised his eyes to Danny.

“Really?”

Danny pulled his lips between his teeth and bit down on them. It was that or slap the taller man upside the head. He nodded.

Steve grinned happily and stood up straight. He skirted around Danny and began striding with purpose towards the main staircase, his chest puffed out like a peacock. Before he reached the bottom step the Commander stopped as if he’d just had an important thought. He turned to give his partner an intent look.

“Oh, and you’re good looking too, Danno,” the SEAL offered, giving his boyfriend a firm pat on the shoulder as if Danny was the one whose ego needed a boost.

Danny rolled his eyes to the heavens and sighed in exasperation.

“Right. Good. Thank you, Steven.”

With a grin that clearly meant he was proud of himself for making Danny feel better, Steve turned and jogged up the stairs towards the Five-0 offices.

The end.


End file.
